


I Like You Northern

by shambling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen, Post season finale, Silly, but not actually spoilers not really, technically spoilers, they could be anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: Jack finally gets to meet the Doctor's 13th incarnation and he's delighted by it
Relationships: The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I Like You Northern

“Need a ride Doctor?” 

She turned, grinning already, because she knew that voice. “Am I glad to see you Jack!” She ran up to him, grabbing him into an uncharacteristic hug; and Jack laughed, returning it and lifting her off her feet, pressing an almost chaste kiss to her cheek. “Behave!” she chided, kicking her legs in the air, “and put me down you.”

“You’re northern again,” Jack replied, relenting and putting her back down, stepping back to give her a proper appraising look. “I like you northern.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a single line fic. "You're northern again, I like you northern" I expanded it a tiny bit. In my head, Jack is rescuing her from prison, and frankly if thats not what happens in the christmas/new year episode I might riot


End file.
